


Power Shortage

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Loss of Control of Powers, Multi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Dino Thunder lose control of their powers leading to some hard choices and a lot of damage.
Relationships: Trent Fernandez-Mercer/Kira Ford/Ethan James/Conner McKnight
Kudos: 23





	Power Shortage

**Author's Note:**

> Moved over from Livejournal

It started small, just little things like parts of Tommy disappearing causing him to have to call in to work sick. After the year he’d been a Ranger, he was pretty sure that they were wondering if he had something serious, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He was a little worried about it, but he hoped it would go away on its own: a little bit of extra Power left over from being a Ranger so many times even if he wasn’t active now. Elsa, of course, covered him so that he could figure it out. After the fourth day, however, Hayley and she staged an intervention to get him to get it checked out by someone with medical knowledge. After that refusal, they called Dana Mitchell to check him out which Joel flew her out for that same day. She was still running the medical tests and had sent the information to the rest of the Ranger scientists and help to figure it out. Still, Tommy didn’t worry too much.

It was after Conner ended up in the hospital with a concussion that he began to worry. Conner had been trying to rush out the door when the super speed kicked in, slamming him into the door itself. He’d called the rest of them from the hospital over it. At that point, Tommy had headed to the hospital and gotten some of Conner’s blood as well. Ethan was next as his super strength came into play and the armor in his hands had crushed his computer. Trent had stayed away from walls since he kept camouflaging into them. Yet, even with these problems, they were able to handle it up until Kira.

“The death toll is up to five today as something seems to have set off a sonic boom in the middle of downtown L.A. Investigations are still being looked into, but reports have at least 80 injured and several hundreds of thousands of dollars in property damage…” Conner reached over and turned the T.V. off as he glanced up at Ethan who had been staring at it. Trent had an arm around the former Blue Ranger as they stood there in silence. The blank screen stared back, the new program still burning itself into their heads.

“They’ll find her,” Conner promised after a minute. “I mean, Doctor O is looking for her. Who’d do better?”

There was silence again. For all that Conner was putting on a good act, they were all worried. The police had asked the Silver Guardians to come in which had put Eric and Wes in a very tight spot. Right now, they were hiding things but they’d warned Tommy that if he couldn’t find her, they would. Taylor had given a similar speech as had Lightspeed Rescue. As worried and angry about it as they were, they could understand the situation the other Rangers were in. Unfortunately, Kira didn’t want to come out of hiding for anyone.

“We should have found her after ours broke,” Trent whispered. Ethan patted Trent’s arm in reply. Once again, they were quiet though they all knew that there hadn’t been enough time. Kira had been the furthest out.

“He’ll find her,” Conner insisted. “It’s Doctor O and Hayley. They’ll find her.”

“Do they know what’s causing this yet?” Trent asked, trying to slightly change the topic and Ethan shook his head.

“Not yet,” he answered. “The best guess is that the Power didn’t leave our gems completely, but we don’t about that.”

The uncomfortable silence overtook the room, but this time it was interrupted as Hayley rushed up, grabbed something off the counter and rushed back down. They all paused, waiting for her to come back up, but nothing happened. After a minute, she called up. “Conner!”

Conner ran down, Ethan and Trent on his heels, and had to throw himself off course as he almost lost control again. He looked at her expectantly, but she just pointed to her screen. On it, Andros looked back at them seriously. “Hey Andros,” Conner said. Andros gave a quick nod. “Is it about Kira?”

“Yes,” he answered. “Tommy found her.”

Before he could say anything else, the three boys were yelling happily and high fiving. “Guys!” Hayley cut in, her voice tired and breaking a bit, “Listen.”

“She can’t control her power,” Andros informed them. “But Karone and I can help her.”

“That’s great!” Trent said, but Andros still looked serious.

“Or not,” Ethan said.

“It’s not safe for her to be on Earth right now,” he told them. “Not after this. I want to take her to KO-35. Our planet can help her.”

“For how long?” Conner asked. Andros sighed.

“For as long as is necessary,” he answered.

"What does she think?" Conner asked. speaking for his team as Ethan and Trent leaned in to back him up.

"She's unconscious right now," he answered. 

“What does Doctor O say?” Conner asked. Andros looked a little perturbed.

“He doesn’t like it,” came the answer. They had to hide their snickers since they could guess Andros was understating it. “You are her Red Ranger, Conner. What do you say?”

Conner paused for a minute and glanced at the other two. There was a bit of silent conversation before he spoke. “I say it’s a good idea on one condition. We need to come with. Our own powers are acting up and it’s getting harder and harder to hide it.”

Andros paused for a minute and nodded. He faded from the screen and some coordinates appeared. Hayley gave them a small smile. “Good idea, but how are you going to convince Tommy?”

“He’s coming too,” Conner answered. “His powers are acting up. You’ll keep working on it?”

“Until we can fix it,” she promised. She pulled the three young men one by one into a hug. “I’ll call Andros when it’s ready.”

“Thanks,” Conner said. He glanced over at Ethan and Trent. “Ready?”

At their nods, they headed off, ready to go to the stars.


End file.
